


Echo

by Heos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heos/pseuds/Heos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal 4° Cap.</p>
<p>Sfreghi il palmo della tua mano contro la tua gamba, come se volessi cancellare i rintocchi eseguiti precedentemente, ricoprendoli con una cadenza più sicura e veloce.<br/>mignolo, anulare,medio,indice..<br/>[...]<br/>“Sto scoprendo determinate cose, che forse prima non avevo minimamente considerato.”<br/>La frase che pronunci non è esattamente quello che vorresti dire. Il contesto in cui ti trovi è un campo minato perfino per te che sei sempre pronto ad affrontare, ma non in questo caso.<br/>Tenti di girarti per l’ennesima volta, ma la mano di Stiles si appoggia prontamente sulla tua spalla impedendoti il movimento.<br/>Chiudi gli occhi prendendo un respiro profondo cercando di mantenere a freno i tuoi istinti. [..]<br/>Rabbrividisce.<br/>“Tipo.. tipo me?”<br/>Tipo te.. pensi<br/>Solo ed esclusivamente te urli<br/>Ma in nessuno dei due casi riesci a dar voce alla tua volontà, semplicemente perché..sei fatto così.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

  
_Demon, where did my angel go?_  
Vacant, vapid, stupid, perfect  
You are the one.  
A new day, a new age, a new face,  
a new lay, a new love , a new drug  
 _ **A new me** , _ ** _A new you.._**

 

 

 

 

 

“Sono un anima fredda” Affermi, ma ogni sera hai un appuntamento fisso col sole, per non perderne il tramonto, ammaliato dall’arte con cui quest’ultimo dipinge il cielo.  
Proferisci che niente e nessuno ti fa stare bene, ma ogni notte corri per il bosco guardando la luna, come se volessi raggiungerla. Fregandotene della strada che percorri, o degli ostacoli che salti ..  
Non senti stanchezza, non senti freddo né paura. Non ti senti solo, tutto ciò che ti fa stare bene si trova sopra di te, nel cielo. La sua luce spicca nella vasta distesa nera che si propaga ogni volta che si fa sera.  
Ami stare al fresco, facendoti cullare dal rumore degli animali che si percepiscono nel silenzio di un giorno appena finito , facendo di sottofondo a questo chiaro e cristallino canto della notte. Ti lasci avvolgere dalla luce bianca della luna, perché è questo ciò vuoi ..  
Vuoi essere adottato dalla natura. Odi il brusio delle televisioni con cui ogni essere umano si addormenta, o la luce fastidiosa di un'abat-jourt che si accende o spegne col proprio comando..

No

Ami lasciarti andare dalla tenue luminosità che regala la notte, così delicata..quasi inverosimile. E quando arriva il mattino, non hai bisogno di spostare una tenda per far trapassare qualche raggio di sole fra gli spiragli.  
Ami sentire violentemente la luce riscaldare il tuo corpo e farsi prepotente sulle tue palpebre.. portandoti ad aprire gli occhi , come un caldo e puntuale risveglio senza via di scampo.

Ma non solo

Ci sono altre cose che ti fanno riflettere forse anche più della notte stessa..

 

Ti ritrovi in piedi, con il viso rivolto dinanzi a te. Guardi, ma non osservi nulla. Senti una sensazione che ti fa provare dei brividi per tutta la tua schiena.  
Dei piccoli proiettili si fiondano sul tuo corpo, impregnandoti e oltrepassando il semplice tessuto della tua t-shirt nera, facendola aderire come se fosse una seconda pelle.  
Qualche piccolo ciuffo dei tuoi capelli che a volte spunta in modo birichino ,si attacca sulla tua fronte..facendo diventare i tuoi capelli più neri.  
Abbassi il viso, ed è come se tutte le gocce si fossero concentrate, e una volta compiuto questo gesto , facessero a gara a chi corresse più veloce fra i tuoi capelli.. attraversando la tua fronte, arrivando  sulla punta del tuo naso .. ed infine cadendo per poi perdersi fra le altre mille.  
Hai chiamato il tuo branco per parlare degli Alpha , ma prima che arrivassero hai preferito allontanarti.  
C’è tuo zio Peter, e anche se è un sociopatico con un carattere dinamico a dir poco, noti nei suoi occhi quel leggero accenno che compie, come se volesse dirti “Cerco di perdere tempo fin quando non ritorni..”  
E anche se non lo ammetteresti mai, gli sei grato.

 

Cerchi di pensare in modo razionale. Ma il lupo che c’è in te uccide ogni pilastro che costruisci.  
Lo distrugge, non gli importa che succederà una volta che non ci sarà più. Ma il tuo istinto si occupa di correre, correre e basta.  
Senti il sangue dentro influire velocemente. Avverti una sensazione di calore scoppiare nel tuo petto, farsi strada attraverso le tue vene facendoti stringere il pugno , ignaro che i tuoi artigli minaccino di uscire facendo così lacerare la pelle del tuo palmo.  
Ma non t’importa.  
Apri gli occhi, e per un solo momento ti fai sopraffare da ciò che è giusto fare.  
Corri verso la vecchia tenuta degli Hale, ormai diventata casa tua..  
Hai un branco, e tu sei un Alpha. E ti devi comportare da tale.

Ti avvicini sempre di più e non puoi fare a meno di notare sensazioni di tranquillità e calma apparente.  
Forse sei tu che sei tu troppo pessimista, o forse sono loro che non hanno capito il pericolo che incombe di continuo ogni giorno. Ma non badi a questo.  
Cammini con passo felpato verso la porta spalancandola in modo rude. Tutte quelle voci che fino a poco fa sentivi anche da lontano, tacciono immediatamente. 

Scott e Isaac sono seduti vicino.. sentendoti arrivare alzano lo sguardo verso di te guardandoti con un misto di preoccupazione e compassione.  
Peter ha un espressione illeggibile, forse non vuole far trasparire nulla, ma purtroppo sai che alla fine di questa piccola “Riunione” ti farà i chiodi per chiederti cos’hai che non va.  
Erica e Boyd ti fissano confusi.. la bionda ti vuole parlare, o perlomeno ti vuole chiedere qualcosa. Ma la stretta di mano di boyd la fa rimanere in silenzio.  
Meglio così, pensi..  
Ed infine c’è Stiles.  
Già,  _Stiles…_  
Sei entrato col viso chino scrollandoti l'acqua di dosso, senza badare agli sguardi degli altri. Hai buttato un occhiata di sottecchi verso tutti,ma solo quando percepisci un cuore in particolare scalpitare in modo quasi convulsivo, accompagnato da una miriade di emozioni intense , beh, lasci andare ogni freno e ti blocchi col passo per alzare lo sguardo verso lui.

Verso quell’umano che un giorno ti farà impazzire sul serio.

Lo fai, e ti accorgi che perde un battito. Se lui potesse far lo stesso con te,ovvero percepire  _ogni cosa_ , saresti fregato.  
Nessuno deve sapere cosa provi dentro, nessuno. Sei un lupo, corri e schivi .. è questo quello che fai. Ed avere una persona che può capire determinate cose, sarebbe una cosa che ti auguri non capiti mai.  
Fissi i suoi occhi senza poterne fare a meno.  
Senti una forza invisibile che ti tiene fermo lì, con un piede fra il primo scalino che da inizio ad una rampa di scale per il piano superiore, e l’altro appoggiato sul parquet rovinato della tenuta.  
Senti qualcuno schiarirsi la gola come se fosse imbarazzato,e tu non puoi fare a meno di darti dell’idiota mentalmente.  
Sbatti gli occhi più volte facendo scivolare qualche goccia intrappolata sulle tue ciglia.  
Ti giri completamente salendo le scale con passo svelto.. lontano da tutti, di nuovo.

Vai in una delle tante stanze. Ti levi i vestiti zuppi d’acqua, non perché hai paura che possa venirti una broncopolmonite o altro, ma semplicemente perché odi stare in questa situazione.  
Ti cambi , e i vestiti che ti metti non sono poi così diversi dai precedenti ; Hai un jeans scuro, accompagnato da una maglietta grigia. Non ti preoccupi nemmeno di asciugarti i  capelli perché in un batter d’occhio ti ritrovi giù insieme al tuo branco.  
Tutti ti guardano dubbiosi, ma a giudicare dallo sguardo che gli rivolgi tu, prendono di nuovo in mano l’attenzione su Peter che a sua volta non perde tempo e ti fa prendere le redini a te.  
Ti metti al centro di fronte a tutti, e come se non fosse successo nulla inizi ad articolare.  
Parli della potenza di ogni Alpha, per quello che sai uno  è abbastanza pericoloso,avere un branco con più Alpha è un arma letale.. ed è per questo che è importante farlo presente al gruppo col risultato di far rabbrividire più volte le persone attorno a te.

“Credi che avremo una possibilità contro di loro?” E’ Scott a parlare, e a giudicare dallo sguardo d’assenso che gli altri hanno,capisci che è una domanda che gira nelle loro teste già da un bel po’ ma che solo adesso è stata formulata.  
Scrolli le spalle serrando impercettibilmente le labbra con sguardo vacuo  
“Dobbiamo prendere in mano ogni possibilità. Ma una cosa è certa, non uscirete immuni. Se un Alpha ferisce un beta, quest’ultimo impiegherà il doppio del tempo necessario per riuscir a rimarginare la ferita.” Ammetti serio, è inutile usare false speranze. Devi essere sincero con loro su tutto.. anche sul peggio.  
Stiles si alza di scatto dal divano sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di tutti

“Sei di grande aiuto , lo sai? Sono lupi okay, ma di certo dicendogli in modo esplicito che ne usciranno sconfitti non li aiuterà di certo!” Gesticola velocemente, senza smettere di guardarti negli occhi.  
L’aria inizia a farsi pesante, elettrica.

“E’ giusto così.” Ti limiti a questo, sperando che quel piccolo umano taccia. Ma ovviamente, tutto ciò non avviene.  
Lo senti sbuffare. Sorride amaramente  
“Dovresti dare appoggio e sostegno al tuo branco. Loro ti chiedono aiuto, e tu? Gli dici che molto probabilmente non guariranno dalle loro ferite.. “ Continua come un fiume in piena. Non che questo lasci perplesso qualcuno, in fondo si sa che Stiles è logorroico. Ma le parole e il suo tono di voce è ciò che lascia allibiti i presenti.  
Nessuno si degna di fiatare.

 

Le tue iridi si rivestono di rosso per un millisecondo, e questo non passa inosservato a nessuno. Peter ti guarda preoccupato, ma non hai tempo di tranquillizzarlo.  
Ti avvicini a Stiles sostenendo il suo sguardo, e per tua sorpresa lui continua a fare lo stesso. Senti il suo cuore scalpitare in maniera pazzesca, ma sei troppo preso dai suoi occhi per capire che tipo di sensazione sta provando.  
Prendi un lungo respiro

“Sono il loro Alpha, il loro capo. Li devo preparare, capisci? E' una battaglia. Devo dire loro cosa potrebbero trovare, con che cosa potrebbero scontrarsi. Voglio che abbiano delle precauzioni qualora dovessero combattere con lupi molto più forti. Posso sconfiggere un Alpha, ma ho bisogno del mio branco. L’unico modo per tenerli preparati, e farli allenare costantemente. Poco importa se sputeranno sangue, ma io voglio che quando combatteranno siano sicuri di quello che sono e della loro forza. Perché se io faccio come hai detto tu, e dico loro che questa battaglia sarà una passeggiata, una volta arrivati lì scapperanno con la coda fra le gambe. E sai perché? Perché io non li ho avvertiti!”

Noti la bocca di Stiles schiudersi mostrando tutto il suo stupore. Non hai messo mai in piedi più di due frasi insieme. Certo, quando vi riunite qui parli di tattiche, di possibili attacchi, ma ti limiti sempre. E invece adesso, hai sputato tutto quello che pensavi.  
Il tuo fiato è ancora affannato , hai parlato senza fermarti. La tua vicinanza a quel piccolo logorroico è vicina, troppo vicina..  
Ma dannazione , sei un animale. E non puoi resistere..  
Inevitabilmente ti ritrovi ad osservarlo come se stessi studiando ogni singolo centimetro del suo viso. Non ti accorgi nemmeno del tuo pugno che stringe il tessuto della sua maglietta. Molto probabilmente l’hai fatto per l’impeto di rabbia che hai provato poco prima.  
Ma la cosa che ti fa dannare l’anima, è che quella mano che fino adesso  stringeva forte la sua maglietta, ora abbia perso tutta la sua stretta.. aprendosi completamente fino ad appoggiarsi con l’intero palmo per poi scendere dal petto sino al suo fianco, fermandosi lì.

E’ una carezza nascosta, quasi impercettibile.. ma dai brividi che nascono dalla pelle di Stiles, capisci che l’ha sentita.  
 _Eccome se l’ha sentita.._

_“Derek..”_  
Non noti nemmeno la voce che ti richiama, il che è alquanto bizzarro dato che i lupi hanno un udito molto fine. Ma sei così concentrato a sentire il calore che emana Stiles, e dal suo profumo sbattuto violentemente sotto al tuo naso, che per te non esiste nient’altro che il suo respiro.  
“Nipote, ci sei?” Peter ti mette una mano sulla spalla scuotendoti leggermente, tu ti giri e appena ti rendi conto della situazione, levi subito la mano dal fianco del ragazzo e ti allontani da lui di qualche passo. Noti le sue guance colorarsi di rosso per l’imbarazzo.  
In un occasione diversa si sarebbe messo a parlare a vanvera, ma stranamente rimane zitto. Cerchi di far deviare i tuoi pensieri e di non pensarci ulteriormente

“Ha smesso di piovere, andate ad allenarvi” Questa è l’ultima frase che dici prima di chiuderti nel tuo mutismo. Scott e Isaac cercano di stemperare l’aria ,così si alzano e spintonandosi fra loro si dirigono fuori seguiti da un Erica che ti guarda scuotendo la testa, e da Boyd che si limita a seguire la ragazza.  
Stiles fa lo stesso, ti guarda di sfuggita per poi correre verso i suoi amici. Tu rimani fermo lì, fissando la porta socchiusa ed incroci le braccia al petto sospirando.  
“Credo che il lupo che c’è in te stia lottando per uscire.. “ Constata Peter, ma tu cerchi di ignorarlo.  
“No.” Ti limiti a dire.  
Tuo zio inarca un sopracciglio mettendosi di fronte a te.  
Ti sorride malizioso.  
Alzi una mano come a spronarlo, ma questo fa solo accrescere di più il suo ghigno divertito  
“Chi salterà prima sul povero Stiles? Il burbero e sempre zitto Derek Hale, o il lupo istintivo privo di ogni inibizione? Vedremo ..” Con un gesto della mano si allontana da te, lasciandoti lì fermo a ringhiare sottovoce.  
 _Dannazione._

 

 

Cerchi di mettere da parte le parole di tuo zio, anche se a malincuore sai che ha ragione, e ti dirigi fuori dalla tua tenuta. Prima di metterti anche tu a combattere, ti siedi sullo scalino dell’entrata per controllare come se la cava il tuo branco. Vuoi avere un ampia visione delle loro tecniche. Una volta esserti fatto un idea , ti saresti buttato anche tu tra loro.  
E’ pur sempre un allenamento, e tu ami combattere..

Sei così preso a pensare, che non ti accorgi della presenza di Stiles che si siede vicino a te.  
Ti giro per un secondo , e percepisci i dubbi che lo bloccano per qualcosa. Noti il suo timore , e la sua costante voglia di andare via o restare. Metti da parte i pensieri e ti giri di nuovo verso i tuoi lupi.  
Senti una gocciolina cadere dai tuoi capelli, sei “pronto” per sentirla sulla tua pelle ma ciò non avviene. Percepisci una leggera pressione sulla tua testa, e qualcosa di morbido avvolgerti..  
Ti giri di scatto e noti Stiles con una piccola asciugamano bianca, che cerca di asciugarti i capelli ancora bagnati dalla pioggia.  
Lo fissi con astio ringhiando leggermente, e lui sgrana gli occhi come se fosse stato colto in flagrante mentre era intento a fare qualcosa d’illegale.  
Ma noti determinazione nei suoi occhi, e le sue mani sempre più delicate si poggiano sui tuoi capelli questa volta con più decisione, accompagnate sempre da questa piccola asciugamano.  
Muove le dita su quest’ultima provocandoti una scia di violenti brividi che partono sul tuo collo , attraversando inesorabilmente tutta la tua ampia schiena.  
Vorresti sbatterlo al muro e staccargli la testa, ma socchiudi gli occhi beandoti delle sue mani. Ma nulla ti impedisce di parlare..

“Che stai facendo?” Provi ad avere un tono di voce arrabbiato, o perlomeno seccato, ma ti accorgi che ti è a malapena uscito un sussurro  
Stiles si muove leggermente mettendosi quasi dinanzi a te, forse per facilitare meglio il tutto.  
“Pioveva a dirotto e non ti sei nemmeno asciugato i capelli.. sarebbe un po’ troppo strano che a colpirti per metterti K.O fosse un influenza anziché un Alpha, non credi?” Sorride nervoso guardandoti negli occhi, ma dopo averlo fulminato con uno sguardo, si ammutolisce fermandosi di botto.  
Chiudi gli occhi, ma Stiles non accenna a muoversi.  
“Continui o no?” Domandi borbottando, molto probabilmente tutti avranno assistito a ciò che sta succedendo, ma non ti fai problemi a riguardo.  
“Cosa? Oh si si sourwolf, basta che non cominci a fare le fusa eh” Ridacchia divertito, e tu sospiri pesantemente.  
“Non sono un gatto” Gli fai notare. Ma sei troppo impegnato a seguire i movimenti delle sue mani sulla tua testa per arrabbiarti davvero  
“No , sei solo un lupo.. un lupo spelacchiato”  Toglie l’asciugamano,e ti guarda ridendo.  
Hai i capelli arruffati, con più ciocche che ricadono disordinati sulla tua fronte.  
“Sei adorabile sourwolf sai? Sembri un lupacchiotto , uno di quelli che hanno il collarino con scritto “Coccolami, sono tenero!” Ti guarda sorridendo, e tu non sai cosa fare prima:  
Strappargli la testa  
Ucciderlo con lo sguardo  
Baciarlo e poi sbatterlo al muro  
O sbatterlo al muro e poi baciarlo.  
Oppure entrambe le cose.

Sgrani gli occhi per i tuoi pensieri, e ti alzi di scatto portandoti le mani sui capelli, con lo scarso risultato di arruffarli ancora di più.  
Percepisci da lontano Erica sghignazzare divertita, accompagnata da uno Scott confuso che si lascia comunque sfuggire un piccolo accenno di sorriso.

Avverti l’umano alzarsi, così ti giri e con una mano lo spingi indietro  facendolo cadere col sedere sullo scalino.  
Lo senti imprecare sonoramente,mentre ti dirigi correndo verso il tuo branco  
“Maledetto lupo, le buone maniere per te sono qualcosa di sconosciuto eh?” Ringhi facendoti percepire da tutti i lupi presenti davanti a te ,e senza perder tempo ti avventi su Isaac per iniziare l’allenamento senza preoccuparti dei lamenti da parte di Stiles.  
Hai bisogno di scaricare la frustrazione, e combattere è l'unico modo che conosci.

 

 

Corri più veloce che puoi , loro ti seguono cercando di raggiungerti, così decidi di cambiare rotta.  
Capiscono il tuo trucco, e quando credono di averti tagliato strada, ti blocchi fino a quando non li senti pronti per lanciarsi contro di te. Ma con un salto all’indietro finisci dietro Scott, e senza dargli tempo di  girarsi lo attacchi facendolo finire a terra.  
Ti volti verso Isaac ringhiandogli contro. Lui prende la rincorsa, schivi il suo colpo facendolo cadere di peso su Scott.  
Senti le risate da lontano per quel quadretto comico, e ti soffermi quando avverti  la voce divertita di Stiles. Si trova  poco più lontano da te insieme a Peter.  
Vi guardano entrambi.  
Sei troppo concentrato a sentire la sua voce  ..per questo non ti accorgi dell’attacco laterale di Erica che ti fa cadere penosamente a terra. Ti ritrovi con la schiena contro al fango, borbottando prontamente qualcosa sul fatto che eri distratto.  
Lei si avvicina sorridendoti maliziosa  
“Derek, che c’è, qualcuno ti distrae?” Ride sotto il tuo sguardo inceneritore, e si allontana verso i tre ragazzi battendo il cinque con ognuno di loro. In un'altra occasione ti saresti arrabbiato e avresti reagito di conseguenza, ma in questo caso hai fatto vedere loro qual è uno dei tanti punti deboli che potrebbe sconfiggere un Alpha:  
La distrazione.

Ti alzi e continuate a combattere fin quando non noti la stanchezza sul viso di tutti. Ti scrolli di dosso la terra che si è increspata sui tuoi jeans, e ti rivolgi al gruppo notando che ormai è sera.  
“Per oggi va bene così, non male come primo giorno. Ci vediamo domani” Fai un cenno con la testa prima di allontanarti da tutti.  
Mentre cammini senti una piccola conversazione farsi strada casualmente dentro al tuo orecchio..  
“Cosa?! CI ha appena fatto un complimento indiretto? “ Senti Scott esclamare interdetto, accompagnato dalla risata di Stiles  
“Magari si sta addolcendo, chi lo sa?”   
Cammini verso il bosco scuotendo la testa. Se solo sapesse cos’è quello che hai dentro, userebbe ogni aggettivo tranne che “Dolce.”  
“Ma a proposito di questo.. cosa è successo oggi?” Gli domanda curioso e tu non puoi farne a meno di  avvertire l’ansia che prevale nel corpo dell’umano. Così ti fermi un attimo per ascoltare meglio  
“C-cosa? Nulla! Perché tu che hai visto? Che hai sentito? Non ho mica asciugato i suoi capelli solo perché desideravo un contatto con lui!” Ride nervoso “Che assurdità!” Esclama agitato, e a giudicare dal suo cuore , lo è decisamente.  
“Ma io non ho detto nulla del gen..”  
“Brrr che freddo perché non andiamo a casa? Ti do un passaggio, su , tutti a casa! Si .. umh .. che fame!” Percepisci i suoi passi veloci,deduci che entrambi si stanno allontanando.  
Sorridi leggermente, quel ragazzo sa raggirare un discorso quando vuole, ma non saprebbe mentire nemmeno ad un bimbo. Fortunatamente per lui Scott non indugia e non domanda più niente a riguardo.

Dopo qualche battibecco , senti la sua Jeep allontanarsi,e così decidi di far la medesima cosa anche tu.

Superi gli alberi, salti scavalcando tronchi caduti sul suolo..  
Il suo odore sta via via scemando, ed è questo quello che vuoi. Non puoi stare un minuto in più vicino a lui. Non sai quando è successo .. forse adesso, forse da poco, o forse da sempre.  
Non ti fai problemi sul fatto che lui sia un maschio proprio come te. L’unica cosa che pensi è l’odore della sua pelle e il desiderio impellente di marchiarlo tenendo lontani tutti e tutto.  
Senti il suo cuore battere veloce ogni volta che gli sei vicino, e questo non può essere una coincidenza. Non è paura… o perlomeno , a volte si.  
Ma rimani bloccato .. perché sei così impegnato a sentire tutto ciò che gli provochi, tanto da star immobile fissandolo negli occhi per un tempo che a te sembra non passare mai.  
Dannazione sei un lupo, e ti accorgi di quanto debole ti faccia sentire quel piccolo umano.  
E la cosa ti da fastidio,  ma nel contempo  ti fa sentire..  
 _vivo_.  
Come quando corri nel bosco seguendo la tua adorata luna.  
Cammini e cerchi di pensare a tutt’altro. Ti concentri sull’odore del terreno ancora bagnato che si mescola  con quello profumato del muschio.  
Vedi un piccolo scoiattolo correre.. ebbene, ti concentri sentendo anche quel suo piccolo organo picchiettare velocemente contro la sua gabbia toracica.  
Senti l’odore della resina, delle foglie..  
Tutto pur non di non impazzire concentrandosi su ciò che desideri realmente.

Ti crea rabbia , perché per ogni persona che c’è in questo mondo, per ogni sapore o sensazione che si può trovare, tu ritrovi tutto quello che ti fa uscire fuori di senno all’interno di una persona. Di un umano.  
Nella tua vita ha sempre piovuto dentro le tue ossa .. ed ora ti  ritrovi qui, al centro di un bosco dove puoi lasciar finalmente libero il lupo che c’è in te.  
E provi timore, perché per la prima volta il desiderio più grande del licantropo che risiede in te non è più la luna come priorità e ammirazione. Ma altro..  
Capisci che quello che realmente vuoi adesso si trova a qualche kilometro da te.  
E così, come fai sempre inizi a correre.  
Semplicemente, seguendo il tuo istinto animale.  
 

__I forgive  
had enough  
Time to live,Time to love..

\- 30 Seconds To Mars

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Prima di tutto, spero vivamente che la storia vi incuriosisca. Se riuscirò nel mio intento, continuerò ad aggiornare puntualmente ogni settimana dato che la FF è gia conclusa e impacchettata nel mio pc XD  
> (Tranne l'ultimo capitolo, ma quello spero di finirlo al più presto possibile D:)


End file.
